The present invention relates to security devices and relates more particularly to a security device to be kept in a purse for protection against pickpockets.
While shopping, taking a bus or train, or passing through any place where crowds are gathering, one shall have to watch and guard one's money purse carefully so as to protect against pickpockets. Simply holding a money purse in a handbag carried on one's shoulder is still not safe. A pickpocket may use a cutter to cut open the handbag and then steal the money purse from the handbag. Although there are several alarm devices disclosed for protection against. burglars, they are commonly designed for fighting against burglars or deterring burglars from attacking.